


The (Not So) Couple's Night

by agentlemons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, I Tried, but i thought i'd post it as it's own too, everyone is done with fs, i don't know how to tag, part of the Fitzsimmons drabbles, sorry if my spanish skills are bad in this, this was a funny one to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentlemons/pseuds/agentlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz invited his friends over for a guys night, which then transpired into a night with some ladies involved as well. Too bad two of them are already taken, and the third one is someone he despises.<br/>~<br/>~<br/>~<br/>Sadly I also stink at writing descriptions but anyway hope you read it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Not So) Couple's Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A).



"Jemma bloody Simmons. Out of everyone that could have come, it had to be her," Fitz muttered under his breath as he walked up and down the isles of a local convenience store.

It was supposed to be just a guys night, he thought as he grabs two more bags of chips off the shelf and makes his way to the checkout. He looks in his wallet to pay only to see the exact amount he needs to purchase two bags of chips, leaving him broke.

Bloody perfect.

He pays for them and walks out of the store, huffing into the cold weather and cursing Jemma for cleaning out his wallet.

......

"Ugh, Daisy, why do I have to go to this with you?" Jemma groaned as she fell backwards onto her friend's mattress.

"Because," Daisy said, drawing the word with emphasis, "you promised me you would come."

"And that was before you told me that we were going to Fitz's place!" Jemma protested, flinging her pointer upwards toward the ceiling.

"Come on, Jemma. You promised...you're coming," Daisy ordered as she pulled her friend to her feet with more force than necessary. Jemma pouted and tried to give Daisy the puppy face, but sadly, she didn't buy it.

"But wait," Jemma exclaimed, searching for another excuse in her mind, "isn't Elena going to be there? You two would get on great, I'm sure."

"Oh Jemma, poor sweet Jemma," Daisy coos, her voice sounding odd, and Jemma realized her mistake.

"You're coming," Daisy says, making sure her tone of voice rendered "this conversation is over."

"Now," she continued, pulling Jemma over to her closet, "let's find you something to wear."

.......

Fitz had just finished filling up the bowls with snacks as a knock on his door signaled his first arrivers. Opening the door, Mack and Elena were standing at the door, smiling widely at their host. Welcoming them in, he received a "hey, Turbo" from Mack and a "hola, Fitz," from Elena. Mentally shaking his head, Fitz once again wonders how Mack, who only has a couple years' experience of learning Spanish, can uphold a relationship with someone who doesn't speak English at all. Yet, he still manages by recovering the words he does remember from the many lessons he actually listened to in order to communicate with her.

They grab some refreshments and snacks as Fitz makes light conversation with Mack. They were originally supposed to be playing video games and eating junk food at this moment with Lincoln and Hunter in tow, but sadly, those plans fell through. Hunter had previous plans with Bobbi, his girlfriend, and she said that if he didn't go through with it they would be breaking up for the third time this month. Mack was the first one to bring up the suggestion to bring along Elena, saying it would be good for her to become acquainted with everyone and maybe even pick up some English. And because Lincoln, being the "love sick fool" he was, begged Fitz to let him bring Daisy along. When Daisy caught wind of it, that's when things became unbearable for Fitz.

And because Daisy asked to bring Jemma Simmons along and that was something Fitz had been trying to avoid in the first place.

It wasn't his fault that he started hating her; Simmons is just a complicated person who is impossible to like or be liked. Fitz tried carrying a conversation with her once about their mutual love of science, but then it quickly snowballed into a lengthy conversation about comparing test grades (which, to Fitz's demise and bad luck, he graded a point lower than her in almost every single test they talked about).

His biggest problem with hating Simmons: he also found her very attractive.

One time, he witnessed her trip over an uprooted concrete slab on a sidewalk and land on her bum and he still found it adorable. On the day of a big test a month ago, he saw her walk into class with frizzy, untamed hair and huge bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and overexertion of studying and he still couldn't stop staring at her (Even though she still scored higher than him on that exam).

However many times he tried, he just couldn't dispose of the fact that he had a thing for Jemma. And he both hated and loved it.

"Turbo? You in there?"

Fitz jerks his eyes from their staring contest with the wall and looks at his friend, who is now wearing a smirk on his face and knowing eyes. And no, Mack doesn't know about his "Jemma problem."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Hmm," Fitz questions, but as soon as he opens his mouth to make an excuse, he hears another knock on his door. "I'll go get that," he responds, his voice cracking as he talks.

Mentally scolding himself as he opens the door, he tries and fails to maintain his neutral face as Fitz takes in the face of his best buddy, Lincoln, his girlfriend, Daisy, and the gorgeous devil herself.

They each entered into his place: Lincoln giving him a fist bump, daisy hugging him swiftly, and Jemma giving him an awkward side-glance before following Daisy to the other couch. He huffed out a breath and turned to everyone, silently waiting for this night to be over before its even begun.

......

It's not like Jemma doesn't want to be here.

Wait, scratch that, she doesn't want to be here.

She's been sitting on the same couch in the same position for the last half an hour, listening to the conversations that Mack, Fitz and Lincoln were having, and feeling a little uncomfortable by the major heart eye action going on in between the two couples present.

I really should have brought a date with me too, she thought to herself. But then a crushing realization hit her as hard as the armchair was pressing into her side.  
She couldn't bring a date because the one person she would want to be her date was the one person she despises the most.

She inwardly sighs at just that terrible thought: that she had a thing for Fitz.

It's such a shame that she hates him.

It's not her fault that she hates him; he's just a very difficult person to like and be liked. Ever since they had a conversation about science and grades, he's always tried to find a way to one up her. It drives her absolutely bonkers! Every time she's tried to make a small effort to get to know him better, he always steers the focus onto something educational and tries to pin his achievements on her like a predator prowls on its prey.

And sure, of course, she does the same thing, but her way of pulling that method off was way less obvious than his. He's as subtle as a gun.

Oh, and one more thing!, she thinks furiously. I'm bloody starving and all Fitz has here is unhealthy junk!

It's also not her fault that she is a health nut and Fitz is, well...not.

She tries to cough while her stomach growls, and she even tries to puff out her stomach so the loud noise will subside. But to no avail, for Daisy hears it - which is surprising because of the fact she only has eyes for Lincoln at this very moment - and turns to her famished friend inquisitively. "Jemma, are you hungry or something?" she asks, a little too loud for Jemma's taste.

Fitz looks at Jemma, the first time he's even made eye contact with her since she's shown up, and gestures his thumb toward his mini kitchenette. "There are still some snacks, if you want any," Fitz said, unsure of whether to add on an extra "Simmons" or even a "Jemma." But he just leaves the sentence as is.

"Oh, um...no, thank you erm - Fitz," she manages to croak out, using his last name as preferred. "I don't actually eat chips."

Fitz scoffs. "Don't eat chips? That's a surprise."

Her eyes narrow and she tilts her head. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He opens his mouth to respond, but the challenging look in her eye makes him bite his tongue instead. Really hard.

The silence in the room dissapates and a small conversation replaces it, causing both Fitz and Jemma to sigh in relief.

..........

An hour and a half goes by and Jemma is bored beyond belief. She could probably stir up a conversation with Elena, but if she knew better Fitz would be right on her tail about knowing one more thing than he did.

Ugh, stupid Fitz! With his snide remarks and sarcastic comments and his blue eyes and his rather nice laugh -

Pull yourself together, Jemma! You're supposed to hate the man, for God's sake!

She looks up from her phone, the one thing that's keeping her from losing her sanity, to see Fitz, not engaging in a conversation with anyone, but looking at her.

And as soon as he noticed her looking at him he darted his eyes away. A small smile threatens to pull at her lips, but she pushes it down, unwilling to show him how much that action of his affected her.

When she looks down at her phone again, a message notification pops up.

He's been looking at you a lot in the past 10 minutes.

Before she could respond, another message catches her attention.

Do something!

She couldn't nudge or hit her best friend in front of everyone; that would just make everyone suspicious... including Fitz.

Who happened to be genuinely interested in a conversation with Mack and Lincoln.

She clears her throat to say something but realizes her throat has gradually become drier from a lack of water. "Fitz," she mutters, loud enough for him to hear, "can I have some water?"

He looks in her direction for a split second and responds "tap," as he returns back to talking.

She stands up, trying her best not to lose her balance over the fact that she hasn't eaten protein today and feels a little lightheaded, and walks over calmly to his sink. His kitchenette is about half the size of the bathroom in her own place, but its cozy. It almost feels like home.

Stop imagining yourself here, Jemma.

She grabs a cup from the open cupboard above and places it under the faucet.

The one thing she didn't expect, however, was how little force she needed to exert on this sink compared to hers at her place.

The next thing she knows, the sink handle breaks and the water starts spurting out, hitting her square in her face.

The water forces its way up her nose, into her ears and down her throat causing her to cough spastically. Elena was the first one to notice, and jumped up to help Jemma get the faucet under control.

"¡Puedo ayudar!" she said as she tried to get close to Jemma, but slipped on the water and fell on the floor. Mack was the one to run to grab her and pick her up gently off the ground, to where she brushed it off and said, "estoy bueno, estoy bueno."

Jemma pushed her hands against the broken faucet, trying to stop the water, but her hands were no match for the force of the liquid. Then she felt a figure behind her, pushing her stomach hard into the counter, their arms around her, and palming their hands together to push against the broken faucet, pushing the water off enough so that Lincoln could take matters into his own hands.

It's a relief that Daisy found someone who knows how to fix a faucet.

Jemma didn't notice though, because she was too busy coughing up water. She feels those same hands that were pushing her own against the water on her again. This time, one of them was patting her gently on the back in order for her to cough properly. And the other was wound around her body, lightly touching her right arm, and sending a tingling feeling down her arm. Because she knew exactly who is was.

Once she stops coughing, she slowly returns to a standing position and the first person she notices is Fitz, his face merely inches from her own.

"You know, when you asked for water," he panted, looking up and down at her, "this wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

She looks up into his eyes and almost laughs, giving in to one of his remarks for once, but instead she pushes him away. Standing back up straight, she feels him reel away from her, and she could've sworn she saw something glinting in his eye as she walked away from him.

.........

Five minutes has gone by since the incident, and with each passing second Jemma feels another ounce of hatred for one Leopold Fitz.

She could be at home, reading, drinking tea, having a grand old time by herself rather than with him.

Daisy had offered to take her home to change, but she felt it was no use. She was just beginning to dry out anyway. And she wasn't about to tell anyone how cold she was.  
Everyone was now relating embarrassing experiences they've encountered in their lifetime in lieu of the new spectacle they witnessed. In Jemma's opinion, it felt nice sitting around and hearing everyone's stories. It boosted her self esteem and made her finally feel welcome into the gathering, rather than some third wheel at a couple's party.  
She shivered under the blanket that had been so kindly placed on her shoulders by Elena, and Fitz caught sight of it.

"Come with me," he whispers into her ear, then disappears into a room down the hall. She stands up and follows, stopping herself when she reaches the inside of his room.  
She watches him as he rummages through his drawers, picking out clothes here and there and throwing them onto his unmade bed.

She glances around at his room aimlessly as he searches, until he finds what he was looking for, gathers a few garments of clothing into his arms, and hands them to her.  
"You might want to change," he says, "wouldn't want you to get a cold now, would we?"

"I told you, I'm fine," she retorts, but her subsequent sneeze begs to differ.

"Come on," he persists, practically pushing her toward the bathroom, "go change. You'll feel better."

Before she could close the door, he offers one last comment. "You also might want to clean off your makeup."

She looks in the mirror and her face flames up with embarrassment as she looks at the streaks of makeup stained into her skin.

She shuts the door before he could say anything else.

You look better without any on.

..........

She steps out of the bathroom a few minutes later, glad to be out of her sticky wet clothes and into something warmer.

He had given her a pair of gray sweatpants (with a drawstring, so they wouldn't be too big), a plain black tee shirt, and an oversized jumper that she could wear if she were too cold.

Which she was, thank you very much.

These clothes felt foreign to her, and yet familiar at the same time. It was an odd feeling, but far from an uncomfortable one.

She walks back out into the living room area and sat down on one of the couches, her eyes gravitating towards Fit- the video game that Mack, Lincoln, and Fitz were playing.  
Daisy slid closer to Jemma and nudged her shoulder with her own. "You look comfortable."

"Oh shut up," Jemma scolds, suppressing her smile. She messes with the hem of the jumper absentmindedly, finding the video game suddenly more interesting than her best friend’s suspicious eyes.

Just one more hour and then I can make an excuse to go home.

……………..

She never does make it home.

She ended up falling asleep on the couch, unbeknownst to her that her ride had left a few hours before. She sits up, still in a lethargic state, and looks around curiously, trying to remember why it was her apartment looked so strange.

And then it occurred to her that she was still in Fitz’s place. On Fitz’s couch. Wearing Fitz’s clothes.

“It’s about time you woke up.”

Jemma quickly turns her head to see Fitz standing behind her in his pajamas, drinking a soda and leaning against the wall. He walks around the bend into his kitchen, draining out what was left of his soda and throwing it into the receptacle.

“Where is everyone?” she asks, trying not to sound too demanding.

“Probably sleeping, at this time,” Fitz says with a shrug, walking around the corner of the kitchen and settling down on the couch opposite the one she had just risen from. “It’s almost 1am.”

She looks at the clock over his head to make sure he wasn’t just joking her, but as she looks at the large hand growing closer to the twelve, she believes him.  
“Why didn’t anyone wake me?”

Fitz looks away from her face, finding interest in the floor instead. “Well, you looked so peaceful I…none of us wanted to wake you. I hope you don’t mind,” he stutters out, and looks up at her with a shy smile that could’ve melted her right there.

She sits down on the couch and pulls her legs up to her chest, and almost opens her mouth to say that she didn’t mind when he says, “I did almost wake you up a few times though. Your stomach sounded like an angry herd of monkeys, or something.”

She can’t help but let out a little laugh at his comparison. Her stomach, in that moment, makes such a loud noise that she was afraid it was going to leave her body altogether to get something to eat.

“Well, I should probably make my way home,” Jemma decides, standing up, “I need to get some food in my stomach before it kills me itself.”

As she makes her way towards the door, however, Fitz stands up quickly and steps in front of her. “Actually…I was thinking that maybe you’d like to go out and get something to eat. I mean, um…your stomach could use some food right now, and it would take a while for you to get home. Plus I have absolutely nothing healthy in this apartment, and there's this nice little 24-hour café across the street. That’s if you want to…I mean. I um…yeah.”

When he finishes his little rant, stumbling over his last words, Jemma smiles a little.

He certainly wasn’t asking her out; he was looking out for her well-being, she thought to herself.

But she couldn’t help but think that maybe it wasn’t the latter.

So after agreeing, they walked across the street into the little café, ate their first meal of many together, and Fitz brought Jemma home afterwards. He let her keep his clothes, to which she sleeps in on nights where she misses him, and he keeps the once drenched outfit, now waiting for her whenever she came over.

And the next time Fitz has a gathering and Jemma is invited, it actually does turn out to be a couple’s night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. Comments and kudos are always appreciated and result in a huge virutal hug from me...who could go wrong with that? Find me on tumblr too! I'm jemmaslittlemonkey :)


End file.
